scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney True-Life Adventures Series (Pikachufreak
Disney True-Life Adventures Series (Pikachufreak & NatureRules1 Version) is a Disney True-Life Adventures/Cartoon Network crossover. Characters *Double D (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Frankie Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Beau (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Dexter's Mother (from Dexter's Laboratory) *Dexter's Father (from Dexter's Laboratory) Filmography *True Life Adventures (1948-1960) *Ed, Edd, ’N Eddy (1999) *Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Dexter’s Laboratory (1996) Seal Island - December 21, 1948 Print by Techniclor Narrated by Winston Hibler Story…………Danny Antonucci Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Elmer Plummer Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….Anthony Gerard COPYRIGHT MCMXLVIII WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Photographed in Alfred Milotte Featuring Sam Vincent as Double D Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Sean Marquette as Mac Grey Delisle as Frankie Foster Layouts Robert Cormack Backgrounds John Hench Merle Cox Animation Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Wolfgang Reitherman Milt Kahl John Lounsbery Ward Kimball Marc Davis George Rowley Dan MacManus Joshua Meador Direction: James Algar Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears James Algar Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen In Beaver Valley (a.k.a Beaver Valley) - July 19, 1950 Print by Techniclor Photographed in Alfred Milotte Additional Photography by Karl H. Maslowski Murl Deusing With the Cooperation of Montana Fish and Game Department Minnesota Division of Game and Fish Narrated by Winston Hibler Technical Advisor……..Emile Liers Story…………Danny Antonucci Norman Wright Albert Heath Elmer Plummer Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….Anthony Gerard COPYRIGHT MCML WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Featuring Sam Vincent as Double D Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Layouts Robert Cormack Backgrounds John Hench Merle Cox Animation Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Wolfgang Reitherman Milt Kahl John Lounsbery Ward Kimball Marc Davis Art Babbitt Les Clark Don Lusk Direction: James Algar Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears James Algar Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen Nature's Half Acre - July 28, 1951 Print by Techniclor Narrated by Winston Hibler Technical Advisor……..Emile Liers Story…………Craig McCracken Perce Pearce Carl Fallberg Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….NORMAN PALMER COPYRIGHT MCMLI WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Photographed BY MURL DEUSING KARL H. MASLOWSKI ARTHUR A. ALLEN ALFRED G. MILOTTE JOSH HEIDENKAMP JR. TOM AND ARLENE HADLEY OLIN SEWALL PETTINGILL JR. WILLIAM NORMAN JUPE Time-lapse Photography by John Nash OTT JR. STUART V. JEWELL TILDEN W. ROBERTS BIOLOGIST CONSULTANT Featuring Amanda Leighton as Blossom Kristen Li as Bubbles Natalie Palmareis as Buttercup Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane Tom Kane as Professor Utonium Layouts Tom Codrick Charles Philippi Backgrounds Al Dempster Claude Coats Directing Animators Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Wolfgang Reitherman Milt Kahl John Lounsbery Ward Kimball Animators Fred Moore Bill Tytla Les Clark Riley Thompson Marvin Woodward Preston Blair Marc Davis Art Babbitt Effects Animators George Rowley Direction: James Algar Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears James Algar Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen The Olympic Elk - February 13, 1952 Print by Techniclor Narrated by Winston Hibler Story…………Genndy Tartakovsky Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….Anthony Gerard COPYRIGHT MCMLI WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Photographed BY OLYMPIC NATIONAL PARK BY HERB AND LOIS CRISLER Time-lapse Photography by John Nash OTT JR. STUART V. JEWELL TILDEN W. ROBERTS BIOLOGIST CONSULTANT Featuring Candio Milo as Dexter Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's Father) Pamela Adlon - Beau Layouts Craig McCracken McLaren Stewart Backgrounds Ed Starr Directing Animators Wolfgang Reitherman Joshua Meador Animators Phil Duncan John MacManus Art Palmer Cliff Norberg Special Camera Effects Gail Papineau Leonard Pickley Direction: James Algar Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears James Algar Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen Water Birds - June 26, 1952 Print by Techniclor Narrated by Winston Hibler Story…………Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Erdman Penner George Stallings Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….Norman R. Palmer COPYRIGHT MCMLII WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Photographed BY Arthur A. Allen Frances Robert Time-lapse Photography by John Nash OTT JR. STUART V. JEWELL TILDEN W. ROBERTS BIOLOGIST CONSULTANT Featuring Sean Marquette as Mac Grey Delisle as Frankie Foster Character Design James Bodrero John P. Miller Lorna S. Soderstorm Layouts Hugh Mennesy Ken Anderson J. Gordon Legg Backgrounds Claude Coats Ralph Hullett Dick Anthony Art Riley Directing Animators Fred Moore Ward Kimball Eric Larson Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Marc Davis Animators Hal King Bill Justice Bob Carlson Don Lusk Norm Ferguson Jack Campbell Effects Animators George Rowley Special Camera Effects Gail Papineau Leonard Pickley Direction: Ben Sharpsteen Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears William Otis Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen Bear Country - February 5, 1953 Print by Techniclor Narrated by Winston Hibler Story…………Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Danny Antonucci Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….Llyod L. Richardson COPYRIGHT MCMLII WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Photographed BY Tom McHugh Time-lapse Photography by Alfred Milotte James R. Simon Featuring Sam Vincent as Double D Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Sean Marquette as Mac Grey Delisle as Frankie Foster Amanda Leighton as Blossom Kristen Li as Buttercup Natalie Palmareis as Buttercup Character Designs Martin Provinsen James Bodrero Duke Russell Earl Hurd Layouts Kendall O’ Connor Ernest Nordli Backgrounds Al Dempster Charles Connor Directing Animators Norm Ferguson Animators John Lounsbery Howard Swift Preston Blair Hugh Fraser Harvey Tooms Ray Patterson Effects Animators Jack Boyd Special Camera Effects Gail Papineau Leonard Pickley Direction: James Algar Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears William Otis Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen Prowlers of the Everglades - July 23, 1953 Print by Techniclor Narrated by Winston Hibler Story…………Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Danny Antonucci Genndy Tartakovsky Campbell Grant Phil Dike Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….Llyod L. Richardson COPYRIGHT MCMLII WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Photographed by Tom McHugh Time-lapse Photography by Alfred Milotte James R. Simon Featuring Sam Vincent as Double D Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Sean Marquette as Mac Grey Delisle as Frankie Foster Amanda Leighton as Blossom Kristen Li as Buttercup Natalie Palmareis as Buttercup Candio Milo as Dexter Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's Father) Pamela Adlon - Beau Layouts Thor Putnam Ken Anderson Backgrounds Merle Cox Robert Storms Dick Anthony Directing Animators Bill Tytla Animators Ollie Johnston Milt Kahl Frank Thomas Wolfgang Reitherman John Lounsbery Ward Kimball Harvey Toombs Marc Davis Hal King Don Lusk John MacManus Lester Novros Effects Animators Joshua Meador Miles E. Pike John F. Reed Dan MacManus Special Camera Effects Gail Papineau Leonard Pickley Direction: James Algar Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears William Otis Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen The Living Desert - 10 November 1953 Print by Techniclor Narrated by Winston Hibler Story…………Craig McCracken Lauren Faust Danny Antonucci Genndy Tartakovsky Campbell Grant Phil Dike Special Process……UB Iwerks Sound Director……..C.O. Slyfield Film Editor…….Norman R. Palmer COPYRIGHT MCMLIII WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Photographed by Robert H. Crandall N. Paul Kenworthy Jr. Featuring Sam Vincent as Double D Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Sean Marquette as Mac Grey Delisle as Frankie Foster Amanda Leighton as Blossom Kristen Li as Buttercup Natalie Palmareis as Buttercup Candio Milo as Dexter Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's Father) Pamela Adlon - Beau Layouts Thor Putnam Ken Anderson Tom Codrick Al Zinnen Backgrounds Merle Cox Robert Storms Dick Anthony Al Dempster Art Riley Ralph Hullett Directing Animators Bill Tytla Animators Ollie Johnston Milt Kahl Frank Thomas Wolfgang Reitherman John Lounsbery Ward Kimball Harvey Toombs Marc Davis Hal King Don Lusk John MacManus Lester Novros Effects Animators Joshua Meador Miles E. Pike John F. Reed Dan MacManus Direction: James Algar Script by Winston Hibler Ted Sears William Otis Music: Paul Smith Production Supervisor Ben Sharpsteen Category:NatureRules1 Category:Pikachufreak Category:Disney True-Life Adventures Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory